Azure's protector and the White queen
by Dec14 thief
Summary: In times of need when the world needed it one man has managed to do the impossible. The first they gave the hero Bloodedge to raise against the darkness then later the world will call him again to severed the world's fate and destroy anything in his way.
1. Rebel0

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN:** Like the others this was done during one lecture gone bad. Concept came about when I saw a female Sasuki tumbirl and few chapter of Naruto that became gay as it became. Then next thing you know I was half way through writing this stuff. I do apologize if I can't update my other series regularly as school is really kicking my ass right now and really I handwrote this chapter before I decided to type it out since I had around 10 mins of free time in between two of my classes.

**Tags: **AU [BiG Time], Violence

**Unbeta'd**

Rebel0: The shift of rebel

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" a bright voice called out to the figure lying under a tree. "Naruto nii-san, play with me!" the small blond wobbly ran under the tree to the resting figure, pulling his arm.

"Woah, calm down Jin." the older boy replied. He removed his younger brother hands from his arm and knelt in front of him, bright green eyes meeting bright green eyes. "I'll play with you. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's play hide and seek nii-san!" Jin giggled, jumping up and down. "Hide and seek! You have to find me, but no peeking nii-san!"

"Alright-alright, I'll play hide and seek. You better get hiding, kiddo. Don't wanna get caught right away, do ya?" Naruto watched Jin shake his head vigorously. "Then you'd better get goin'! One...two...three..." As Naruto faced the tree and shut his eyes, counting, Jin dashed off as fast as his legs could go, which was pretty fast considering how young he was.

He ran around the church, making sure not to be too close to the forests, because his nii-san once told him about it. He remembered the conversation they had long time ago.

/Flashback/

"_Be careful Jin! Don't play near the forest…" Naruto said to Jin that running near the death forest. __"There's dangerous stuff outside our little church. Scary stuff that might hurt you! I I want you to be hurt, and I know you don't either, right?"_

"_No," Jin frowned at what his brother said. "But I wanna know what's out there!" He whined pointed his finger toward the forest._

"_Then tell ya what kiddo." Naruto had a bright gleam in his eyes. "One day, when we're old enough and super strong, we'll go together and explore the whole wide world. I promise."_

_Jin got an odd feeling when his brother said that. The promise was a big one, but something told him his brother wasn't lying. 100%. Not a joke. He didn't know WHY he could feel Naruto wasn't lying, but he knew. But to make sure, Jin extended a pinkie while grinning._

"_Super special promise nii-san?" he asked. Naruto just chuckled and wrapped his pinkie around Jin's, the two reciting an old promise they knew from their late parents._

"_Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise that I will never lie. And if my promise ever does go, I give to you my eternal soul!" They recited together as Jin hopped to him._

"_Now you have to take me on an adventure someday, nii-san!"_

"_I told you I will. Now go to bed."_

/End flashback/

Soon Jin arrived at his newfound hiding spot. Crawling into the safe haven of soft leaves and intertwining branches, he arrived in the little bush cove the boy had discovered not too long ago before he ran off to play with his nii-san. He giggled, believing his brother would NEVER find him here! It was the ultimate spot!

Back with Naruto, he finished his slow count at last. "18...19...20! Better be ready Jin, cause here I come!" Naruto shouted for the whole church to hear, eliciting laughs from the other inhabitants of the church currently outside.

"Such enthusiastic boys right? Ragna." She chuckled glanced at the big sword that leaned on the wall.

Unaware of the commotion, Naruto dashed around the church, looking inside and out, before looking towards the little garden forest. It was his and Jin's favorite spot, next to the tree he had stationed himself under earlier. Walking amidst the many flowers and shrubs, Naruto pursed his lips, eyes going left and right, up and down. Unaware to him, Jin was indeed there, at the end of the path in one of the shrubs. Jin, meanwhile, was giggling madly but quietly as he saw his brother approaching his genius hiding place. Naruto was staring opposite direction of Jin. Watching him until he was right there, Jin commanded himself to stop laughing as he lay flat down on his belly and stared at his brother's feet. Naruto suddenly felt something inside him.

Something that said turn around. Heeding the mysterious advice, Naruto turned around and found himself looking straight through the bushes at his supposed to be hidden brother, which confused him. Was it Doujutsu? Naruto shrugged and took a step forwards. Careful not to break any branches, he pushed them enough to reveal Jin, clearly trying to hide his smile. Naruto grinned.

"Found ya Jin! I win!" He said happily as he helped Jin from his hiding place.

"Yaay! Go nii-san! You're the best!" Jin cheered, jumping onto Naruto with a hug.

"Woah there." He said, holding his brother in a hug as well, kneeling. "So whaddya wanna do now Jin?"

"Let's play another game! Like tag!" He pulled from the hug, a bright smile on his face. "Your it, nii-san!" Jin poked Naruto in the arm before dashing off, laughing wildly. Naruto stayed where he was for a moment longer, before smiling as well and standing up, dashing after him.

"Come back here!" he shouted, no malice in his voice, only happiness and amusement. This was how the two brothers lived their lives for so many days, until the time their little sister became sicker.

/Few months later/

"Nii-san I bring you the water…" Jin said walking into the room with full bucket of water; inside the room was Naruto and the blonde haired girl that lying on the bed. She had medium-length blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a white dress, she was Jin and Naruto little sister Saya Uzumaki.

Naruto walked to Jin, "Thanks Jin." Naruto said as he and Jin took a sit beside the sleeping Saya.

"Nii-san"

"Hm?"

"Why are people in village hate us?" Jin asked but Naruto just stay silent. "Is it because we are orphans? Or because Saya was born when Kyuubi attacked the village?"

Naruto couldn't tell his brother that because inside him and Jin sealed the Bijuu, Kyuubi no yokou. If he told them he afraid that his siblings will hold a grudge toward the villagers like what the other Jinchuriki did.

Instead Naruto patted his brother Jin's head, "Don't worry people just hate us because I always pull pranks toward them…" He assured Jin.

Jin wasn't idiot and knows very well that his brother was lying to him. He didn't know the reason his brother lying to him and Saya, but he knew that his brother was the type person that would tell them when they were ready for that truth.

"Oi! Naruto." A voice of old man called from outside as two of them walked toward the window and looked outside.

Outside the church was an old man with spiky white hair that tied ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'.

He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. This was the mountain myoboku sennin, Jiraiya.

"Can you come here with me for a second!" Jiraiya called. "I need to talk about something…" Naruto nodded as he turned toward Jin.

"Jin could you please look after Saya for a second, I will go to Ero-Sennin for a second." Naruto said as Jin nodded happily and left the room to Ero-Sennin.

/little further away/

"Oh my... It looks like this is interesting development…." Said a young girl flying on some blank space.

The girl was wearing a black plumed dress with a red bow tied to collar of a small black cloak with red cross spaced evenly on it. She had two black bows tied to make her ponytails somewhat giving her the image of a bunny girl.

Her crimson eyes gazed at the scene with an intense as she looked at the three children that met with the older blonde haired woman. They looked happy especially Saya and Jin that immediately hugged Naruto without any thought.

"How pitifull..." She stated as she snapped back her umbrella, who yelped in the process. "Oh quiet, Nago."

"Yes princess." The umbrella spoke which now had an obvious face of a cat at the end of it, still wincing a little as being suddenly closed that violently hurt.

"Princess!" The voice of one of her other servants cried and floated towards her faster than she had ever seen float.

"Yes? What is it Gii? You know I have no time to waste as I fear the consequence of this pitifull creature." She said smoothly but there was killing intent in every her words and she sent a piercing glare towards the creature.

"Waahhh! Scary!" Gii cried at seeing the princess's face before recovering enough to speak before she did extreme. "The woman… She is nearly kill me with her kick!" He cried in horror as the princess put her hand to her chin.

"Oh my? It looks like you already through so far." The princess said as she wondered just how pitiful the fate of creatures that she observed. "Without Ragna everything will go in wrong way... I guess intervention will be necessary."

With that, Gii barely made it to her shoulder fast enough as a dark aura enough the princess and she disappeared along with her two... odd servants.

/Few months ago/

"Cheers!"

At a small ramen stand in the city of Konoha there was a small group of four people there enjoying a nice meal of ramen for dinner, three of them was Jin, Saya and Naruto that celebrated Jin's birthday. Beside Naruto was a girl with black hair that tied ponytail, she was wearing a miko outfit and sandals, she was Satsuki Uchiha the last heir of Uchiha clan.

As they ate their ramen with gorging down like there was no tomorrow that today would be his last day on earth. "Hey Jin the test will be starting up soon will you be joining it too," Satsuki asked curiously.

Jin nodded happily, "Of course I will join Satsuki nee-san! After all I will surpass Nii-san and became a Hokage sooner than him!?" He said happily which make Naruto laughed at his enthusiasm and dream.

"Hahahaha, of course you will come closer but that's still too long to reach idiot." He said which earned him a punch from Ayame across him.

"Naruto don't be such a downer or you'll grow wrinkles at this rate, just enjoy the moment," Ayame said that made the group laughed at Naruto, they enjoyed their ramen peacefully and laughed but all things must come to an end sooner or later. Soon they had to go their separate ways,

"See you Jin, Saya and Naruto." Satsuki said as she hugged both of them especially Naruto with a small tint of red on her cheeks. "I must go back first or… Head priestess will angry at me because run again."

Satsuki turned around and started to walk back to the shrine where she lived until she heard Naruto voice say, "Satsuki wait!" The voice said she turned back to see Naruto running up to her with something in his hand.

Satsuki looked at Naruto and asked, "Something wrong Naruto."

Naruto grinned that made Satsuki tilted her head and said, "Satsuki closed your eyes for a moment and hold out your hand please I got a surprise for you." He said which Satsuki did it as she was told and closed her eyes and after a few seconds she felt something warm in her hand.

When Satsuki opened her eyes, she looked at the white base ribbon with a red stripes on it, "Happy birthday Satsuki!" He said happily to her, which made her dumbfounded at him. "I know that the gift is too cheap and maybe not good but it's the beast I could afford with my mo-"

He noticed that Satsuki was looking down with her hair hiding her eyes so he couldn't see her expression, "S-satsuki a-are you don't like the rib-" Suddenly Satsuki jumping to him and hugged the boy while repeating.

"Thank you so much Naruto!" She repeated as tears came to corner of her eyes. "How about I try it now?" She asked which Naruto nodded and she took her ribbon and put it into her hair. "How is it?" She asked while twirling in front of him that made Naruto nodded.

"You looks very cute Satsuki." Naruto said which make her blushed more and quickly looked away tried to hiding her blush from him, Satsuki's face was as red as a tomato.

Naruto didn't know but the head priestess, Ayame, Tsunade, Shizune and the others did know that she had a crush on the blonde for a while now since a couple of months since they first met when they were in Academy.

"Well Naru-Naruto I got to go see you to- tomar-tomorrow," Satsuki stuttered. She then ran off heading back towards where shrine.

/At night/

"Jin nii-san! Naruto nii-san!" a skinny girl said from her spot between the two boys.

"Yeah, Saya?" Naruto said on her left. Few months had passed since their little sister was became better. While at first Jin was frustrated Naruto had been paying more attention to their illness-prone sister, once Jin had helped him and taken to their sister while Naruto taking mission, there was no more barriers. The three were as close as could be. "What is it?"

"Can we eat a snack? I'm hungry." she whined.

"Again? You just ate a few minutes ago." Jin said from her right.

"But I'm hungry!" She whined again.

"Hey Saya, while it's good to eat, you might not be able to eat later, and that would ruin the yummy food Celica sis will give us. You don't want that, do you?" Naruto said with a smile adore on his lips.

"No."

"Then don't worry. We'll get a drink of water if you want though. Is your throat dry?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "Then c'mon." the three walked to the water pump, where they quickly got drinks of the cold refreshing water. Saya grinned, then took a handful of water and splashed Naruto and Jin with it.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed. Saya giggled.

"Naruto nii-san and Jin nii-san are all wet!" the two couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. Jin looked at the slowly diminishing stream of water and took another handful. Then he looked at Saya and carefully splashed it onto her.

Saya shrieked, jumping up and down, flinging water everywhere as the laughter from the three laced the air pleasantly. The three splashed water at each other for a few more minutes, laughs and shouts filling the later got in a bit of trouble for soaking themselves (Their caretaker giving them heck as Saya was prone to sickness) but they were off scot-free.

/At church/

"Nii-san, I wanna story!" Saya whined. Ragna was shocked.

"A bedtime story? Really?" He said.

"That sounds like a good idea nii-san." Jin said, an eager smile on his face.

"Yeah! Tell me a story about the world!" Saya was jumping up and down on her bed.

"OK, OK, just calm down." Naruto waited until Saya stopped bouncing before taking a deep breath.

"A really-really long time ago…. A jet black monster appeared. The monster was extremely strong and moreover it devours many people. Many people fought the monster but it ended with losing their live toward the monster." Naruto said as Saya looked afraid and Jin looked stunned. "But until one day a man with white hair and bloody red jacket stood and fought the monster with just his blade…"

Outside the room the nun with brown hair smiled sadly and looked at the ceiling with tears on corner her eyes, "The man didn't have name but everyone who knew him said that his name was… Ragna the Bloodedge."

/Midnight/

Naruto twitched, waking up to the smell of smoke. He opened his eyes, staring at the canopy of dark branches and silvery green leaves glowing in the moonlight and stars. He had fallen asleep under the tree again, and by now, everyone saw it as a common occurrence. Sitting up, a crackling voice and a bright light caught his attention. He turned around and gasped at the church, engulfed in red, orange flames.

"JIN! SAYA!" Naruto shouted, dashing for the church. He ignored the flames. He ignored the fact the flames parted around him. He ignored the burning glass and plants and wood. He just needed to know if his siblings were OK. Bursting into the doorway, he froze in shock.

There, his sister over his shoulder, his brother with a strange sword and the man's hand on his shoulder, is a green haired man with yellow eyes. His black coat and fedora matched the darkness outside, and the formal tie made him seem like he was there for a party if it weren't for the fact the man was clearly doing something with his siblings.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded, glaring.

"My my, a feisty little one aren't we?" he gave a demented grin. "My name, little Foxy, is of no concern, though I guess you can call me Terumi, you little freak." Jin twitched ever so slightly.

"Shut up! Let go of Saya and Jin you bastard!" He shouted, running towards Hazama with Kunai in his hand.

"Oh my, I don't like your fucking tone, kiddo. You." Hazama shook Jin's shoulder. "Discipline him my new little puppet." his eyes shining in a light just as demented as the one in Hazama's eyes, Jin grinned hollowly, moving forward faster than Naruto ever see and jamming the hilt of the sword into his stomach (Like Hakumen's move).

"Gaghk! J-Jin?" Naruto said as he tried to stands up. He made the hand seals of Kagebunshin as many clones appeared and rushed toward Jin. On the other hand Jin made many Icicle sword as it in instant destroyed all kagebunshins.

But suddenly from one of clone appeared Naruto and pinned him to ground, "Jin! Snap out of it! C'mon! Don't follow some shitty lunatic trying to command you!" Naruto shouted as he prepared a rasengan in his left hand.

"N-nii-san." Jin stammered.

"Jin?" Naruto asked, slowly lowering his hold. "Back to yourse-"Suddenly Naruto's right hand flew from it's place severed and everything became slower…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGG!**" Naruto screamed, back arching on the stone. His severed arm landed in the flames, turning to ash. A stream of curses he had heard from somewhere flew from his mouth.

"NII-SAN!" Jin shouted, standing and running towards him.

"Oh no you don't you little fuck. You and you're shitty older brother wasted enough of my time." he grabbed Jin's shoulder, and the blank look returned. Then he handed the sword and its sheath to Jin.

Hazama looked at Naruto, who was laying down, trembling, as he clutched where his arm had been cut off, halfway up his upper arm.

"Come back and fuck with my plans in years little Fox." He sneered, before teleporting out of there with Saya and Jin. "If you be able of course, hahahahaha!"

"DAMN!" Naruto cursed in frustration. "You fucking **BASTARD!**" He screamed, crying out with a mixture of pain, sorrow, and betrayal.

The black and red mist start to engulfing him, his blonde hair turned to black as his eyes shining in crimson colors. In the midst of darkness stepped a footsteps as the boy glanced at the girl in front of him.

"The black one..." Said the girl, the girl seemingly in his age and the height was under him. The girl had braided blonde hair and amber eyes. She wears a long, elegant baby blue silk dress with a white collar and short red tie. She has metal high heel shoes

"Who are you?" Naruto asked his right eye shining from the dark and red mist, stood behind him was a mass of black and red shaped like an eight-headed, serpentine beast with numerous tentacles and red eyes.

That form itself was saying like that he was the abandoned of the universe…

The blonde haired girl glanced at the beast for a moment before she sighed, "Don't worry I am you... And you are me..." She said calmly, Naruto looked at him with ridiculous eyes. "You don't have to worry... You will know the answer when the fate will tell you about it..."

The girl shook her head lightly, "I am here to ask you about the choice that reside in your hands…" She said as she extended her hands. "Do you want to regain your humanity and live or do you want to lie there and become a monster?"

The boy looked at the hands of the girl for a moment… Why he thought that this was very nostalgic like that hands already helped him before… But who helped him… As he slowly extended his demonic right-hand toward the girl, he could hear the scream of the beast inside himself and the Azure inside him. But nevertheless he still did it while murmuring some words before he fell because of what happens this night…

"Kaa-san…"

/On the sky/

"Well this is new..." Said the princess as she watched the red mist around the hill started to became thinner. However, when she looked at the area, it was just a pure darkness for a mile around. It looks like the darkness it self blocked everything around it.

But someone jumping into the black mists that engulfing the hill, the figure was a cat beastkin who stands upright like a human being. He wears a jacket similar to the Kaka clan's jacket, but with an Eastern motif and a cut in the back where his two tails poke out. He also wears an eyepatch on his right eye, on his back was a katana.

"I guess the fate is different beyond here..."

.


	2. Rebel1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN:** Like the others this was done during one lecture gone bad. Concept came about when I saw a female Sasuki tumbirl and few chapter of Naruto that became gay as it became. Then next thing you know I was half way through writing this stuff. I do apologize if I can't update my other series regularly as school is really kicking my ass right now and really I handwrote this chapter before I decided to type it out since I had around 10 mins of free time in between two of my classes.

**Tags: **AU [BiG Time], Violence

**Unbeta'd**

Rebel1: The time for fate to meet again

On the big flying ship was a white haired man. He was wearing a red bloody jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He also wore a black hakama, pairs of black gloves with red shell on the back of his hands and steel-toed red boots.

This was the grim reaper, or rather the world known as the one who have the highest bounty over his head, Ragna the Bloodedge.

'Still a long way to that place, huh…' Ragna thought as he looked at the blue sky beyond him and sighed. 'It's been few years since I came to that place I wonder…' He thought somewhat melancholy, stretching his right hand up and tried to grab the air.

"So fucking awesome…" He muttered with a disgust smiled as he closed his eyes with his right hand, reminiscing what was happened just few minutes before he went (Or rather taking a free ride) with this ship.

/Flashback/

Unknown location near a grave of Celica A Mercury

Ragna stared down at the grave in front of him. There was nothing he could do at the moment; he was too ensnared by the turmoil of his mind. What Jubei had meant by him being the 'Destroyer of the World'. The fact that Saya was the Imperator, Rachel with was also holding such information from him.

He already told everything to the grave in front of him. To his surprise that he felt nothing at all when he heard those information inside his head, he found that while the other concerns certainly drilled into him, the fear of couldn't protect anyone more drilled in his heart.

For hours, he stood there, not moving. A darkness engulfed as from the darkness came Rachel Alucard. "...What the hell ever, rabbit?" Ragna asked without turning back.

Rachel walked to him with her familiars trailing along behind her. She came to a stop at his bedside. "You are aware that is polite to at least look when one has a guest." She said as Ragna clicked his tongue.

"Well, considering that I'm rather pissed at you right now..." Ragna said.

"And what exactly have I done to deserve such treatment?"

"...Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"Don't bullshit with me, dammit, I ain't in the mood!" Ragna stormed into him as he dared to Rachel's face. "How about the fact that my sister, the chick I've been trying to find for years, is the goddamn leader of the Library? Why the hell didn't you tell me that?"

"I did not believe it was something you needed to know. At least un-"

"The hell? Not something I needed to know? Are you insane?" His hand rose, and Rachel braced for a blow that never came. "How the fuck did you come to the conclusion that that was something I didn't need to know?"

But Ragna crushed the rock beside her as she opened herself in surprise and looked at him, "Tell me what I should do, Rachel." Ragna considered her words for a moment. "Although that would pretty damn nice as well…"

Rachel smiled a bit knowing his mean, she opened her mouth, "Go to Konoha now and in that place you will find your answer." She said as Ragna looked at her. "You must be already know Ragna, you and Mr. Hero come from someplace else not like this place we are currently in an-."

"So you want me to come again to that place in order to get 'that' I believe." He said as he snickered at Rachel. "Glad to know that you're in the same level as that bastard Terumi or Relius."

"There is no need of accusation, Ragna. I know how you feel about me, but that is the only way to make Terumi doesn't get that weapon from him." Rachel explained intriguing his interest. "However, I do extend my apologies for not revealing such information."

"...You know; I'm pretty sure that was the first time I've ever heard you apologize." His anger cooled, although he knew it was likely to spike back up with his next question. "Any damn reason why I must go back to that hell?"

"It is simple… Because the Takamagahara system already broke any connection to this world will not last much longer and thus believe it or not you will return," A voice suddenly came as Ragna and Rachel immediately turned toward the source of voice.

Stood in front of them was a girl with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. It was Saya Uzumaki, Ragna and Jin only little sister.

"Long time no see Child of prophecy and Rachel Alucard." Saya said in her emotionless tone like a doll.

"The Imperator? But that can't be… What are you doing here!?"

"Rachel Alucard…. Stay out from this!" Saya ordered as Rachel suddenly bind in the big magic circle and liked tortured by some magic circle.

"T-this s-spell… Phantom!" Rachel let out sound despite the pain in her body because of the spell that binds her body.

"Awwww P-princess…"

"I-it h-hurts P-princess…"

Ignoring the struggling of the vampire and her familiar, Saya walked to Ragna as she stood in front of him. "I won't kill you for now Tsukoyomi possessor. I just want to meet the dark one for now." Saya explained as Ragna glared at her.

"With me?" Ragna said walked toward the Impertaror with his Blazblue ready to active any moment.

"Ra…. Gna… D-don't listen to her… Run away!" Rachel said struggling from inside the gravity magic that restraint her power to come out and broke the magic.

"Don't worry I won't die that easily after all…" Ragna said calmly as the Imperator smiled with his attitude.

"Fufufufufu You're fun... Are you not afraid of losing your life...?" Saya said but she sighed. "But of course a person that already near his death could talk big right?"

Ragna glared at her as he scratched the back of his head, "just get out from this bullshit and tell me what the hell do you want with me?"

Saya closed her eyes, "Right…." She opened her eyes. "Ragna the Bloodedge join me."

"Huh"

"Don't you hear me? I ask for your cooperation with my plan." Saya explained as she reached her hand to him. "Isn't that a good thing from your little sister? Oh right how about I give you the head of Yuuki Terumi and Hazama in exchange or maybe the throne of Hokage."

"You bitch…" Ragna said. "Who do you think am i?"

"Of course you're the child prophecy because of that you are struggling, right." Saya said like she was talking to himself. "But I can't say that after all you're his precious little sister right?" She said in teasing tone. "But I think two of you are grateful that you finally met each other."

Ragna looked at Saya as he readied himself to strike her down, "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked as Saya smiled at him.

"No it's just this host of mine is really want to talks to you." She said as Ragna eyes widened in realization for what she means by everything like that. "Right doesn't her always 'Nii-san Nii-san!' Like the endbringer."

"You... Bitch..."

"She always tried so hard to talk with you." Saya taunted as Ragna started to release a thin black aura around his body.

"You bastard what the hell do you want with Saya's body!"

"Oh right how about I give you a chance to look at her." Saya said as she closed her eyes and her eyes turned to emotional sad eyes.

"Nii-san..."

Ragna snapped as he released a torrent of seithr from his body and leapt at Saya but she vanished from his eyes, "Damn where the hell are you!?" He roared around as a clapping sound could be heard behind him and he quickly released dead spike.

"It's futile N-I-I S-A-M-A." Saya said destroying the dead spike with her ars barrier, beside her was phantom. "Thou won't be able to reach me with thou level right now." She said teasing him as he released more power.

"You bitch!" Ragna roared as he rushed again but Saya stopped him with her point finger.

Saya smiled a bit as she raised her right hand to sky. From sky appeared a weird emblem as she shot a barrage magic beams that shoot like a Gatling gun out of a cannon from the magic portal.

don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A big explosion occurred, Saya smiled as she put her hands down. "As I thought you are a man that made the worlds revolve." She stated looking at the still standing Ragna, even though his clothes already ripped apart and his body already beaten that will make normal people die.

"You asshole…" Ragna said weakly as he raised his right hand, but he coughed blood and fell to the ground again.

"You must thanks to 'them' that made you to as durable as ever for a mere failed product..." She said looking at Ragna; she raised her hand once again. "But this is the end for now."

'Damn even if I release the Azure now it won't enough!' Ragna thought as he pushed again into the ground by the gravity magic to the ground. "Gah…. Nine you bitch!" He growled as the gravity magic around him doubled again.

"Kah!" He coughed more blood couldn't resist the pain any longer.

"RAGNA!"

"It's futile the black one… I won't let you release your true power the dark one." Saya said as Phantom prepared a teleportation magic for her and the Imperator as well. "Till we meet again N-I-I S-A-M-A…" She said as she was leaving the bloody Ragna and beaten Rachel alone.

/End flashback/

Ragna eyes suddenly snapped as he looked behind him, "Well what we have here… The grim reaper sleeping on the supersonic jet! Funny, I was beginning to think this shithole was a waste of time." Said the figure evilly, there were five of them, all dressed in red overcoats, shirts and pants. The tallest of the five turned around and smiled broadly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ragna asked savagely, "I'm not in the mood for delays, and you look like one." The officers laughed cruelly.

"We represent a north branch of the NOL, Crimson Echelon," he explained slowly, "We are the spearhead for the Intelligence branch. They get the intel. We act on it, with extreme prejudice." They explained as Ragna stared at them.

'North… That means the white queen's subordinate…' Ragna thought as he stood up and he glared at them. "So what the fuck that bitchy called 'white queen' wanted from me?" He asked as the officers laughed at his antic.

The figure shrugged. "I was wondering that myself. But given that Captain Hazama just recently gave us the orders, he must have figured someone would turn up here. I guess he was right. But who would have thought we'd have made quite the catch, eh boys?" He laughed again. "I'm going to relish this Grim Reaper. We're not like that punch-clock soldie-"

The leader gagged; Ragna had rushed up to him and grabbed him by the neck. With pure malice in his voice, he shouted, "Where the fuck is Hazama? Tell me, or I swear to God I will _make you_." The figure clutched at Ragna's arm, trying vainly to free himself from his grasp.

The four figures behind their leader made moves to draw weapons; everything happened in an instant. Ragna quickly threw the leader into one of them knocked them back, he quickly appeared before the others and slashed them with his blade cutting them into few pieces. The others who wanted to run quickly anticipated by a hell's fang that knocked them off from the plane.

"Im-impossible," choked the figure, "R-red Echelon…beaten…beaten in an instant…" He slackened his grip on Ragna's arm. "Now, start talking," snarled Ragna, "Because I _will make you."_

/NOL Branch Amegakure/

The moon was shining brightly as two individuals met at a certain NOL base in the outskirts of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. On one table sat a green haired guy, wearing a black suit, and a black fedora.

Sitting opposite the man is a beautiful well-endowed woman with a black hair that tied ponytail with white and red stripes. She was wearing a white cape with blue line and gold trimming. Under this, she wore a white blazer with blue jeans that tied with 2 belts, beside her was a Wakizashi. She was the mayor general of NOL, Satsuki Uchiha the white queen.

The green haired man placed a few pictures in front of Satsuki, "These are you're targets." He said as he pointed at the photo of a man with straight blonde hair. "Hero of Ikaruga Jin Kisaragi, the strongest ice user element probably on par with you when it comes to pure skill with the blade but he had weakness with himself."

Satsuki took the picture as she eyed the picture with carefull eyes, The green haired man smirked as he pointed his finger to a blonde haired girl. "Noel Vermillion, the murakumo unit number 12 the eye of the Azure. But she is very weak than the hero of Ikaruga." He explained as she smiled.

The man then turned to the third picture on the desk a blonde haired girl with crimson eyes, "Rachel Alucard, the vampire immortal and strong but aside from that we don't have any information." He explained.

The man then took the last picture a picture of a young man with spiky blonde hair and heterochromia eyes, "Ragna the Bloodedge." Satsuki looked at the man with widened eyes as she murmurred one name.

"... Naruto..."

The green haired man smiled widely like a snake, "He is like all NOL personell know, the rebel that already massacre almost one thousand soldier in ease." He explained but the woman just fixed her eyes at the photo of Ragna. "Perhaps you need some help? If you'd like we can give you major Tsuba-"

"I don't need any help!" Said the young woman elegantly, cut the green haired man off. "I can handle it on my own. I will deliver their heads to your desk immediately."

"Good..." The man said happily as he placed the letter with the seal of NOL on the desk. "Oh before I forgot Ragna the Bloodedge is nearly invicible he has no weakness." He added as the woman smiled and walked with her wakizashi in her hand.

"My sword and me will be the one who test his inviciblity." She said as she walked out of room, leaving the green haired man alone.

The green haired man started laughing as his yellow-snake like eyes glowing, "That's good... Never I thought that Rags will have same weakness as Jin, hahahahaha!" He laughed with the photo of Naruto and little Satsuki on the desk.

The green haired man placed a hand on his pocket and pulled out a small mirror like device as he pressed on a button. "Did you accomplish your mission?" the masked man from the other side of the mirror asked.

"Of course but who do you think am I?" The green haired man said while smiling at the masked man from the other side of mirror. "So what's next?"

"Hmm, actually I was planning on giving you the next few days off. Feel free to do as you please" The masked man said before his image slowly vanished from the mirror.

"Cool" The green haired man said as he smashed the mirror into dust with his bare hand, before he brushed his hands together to get the remaining dust off. "I hope you survive this rags, hahahahaha"

A little further away the shadow of a small paper doll in form of little Satsuki as it headed for Satsuki that already await for it in the hall way. "Satsuki-sama!" The shikigami said as it came to her hands and looked at her master with smile attached to her body. "This is huge information."

Satsuki looked at her shikigami, "Tell me, Sa-chan..." She said while smiling as her shikigami turned to a paper doll and she put it on her forehead. Her eyes widened as she closed her mouth with her hand for a moment and gritted her teeth like it will be bloody any second, "Why..."

/Hallway/

Satsuki was walking in the hall, she looked at the photo of Ragna the Bloodedge with a sad eyes, 'He is Naruto! If that's right then why... Aren't we best friend...' She thought remembering herself staring helplessly in front of the burned down church. 'Maybe I should check him by myself?'

"Ah... General Satsuki good morning!" Greeted red haired woman with a bow full of respect as the white general looked toward the source of the voice.

In front of her was a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears a black cloak with an eagle eye mask to cover her face. When she is in battle, she wears the Izayoi hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots.

Satsuki looked at the red haired woman as she smiled gently, "No need to greet me like that Tsubaki. I'm not a duodecim like you, no need for such formalities." She said as the red haired woman stuttered still bowed her head.

"B-but Miss Satsuki t-that is d-disrespec-"

The older woman chuckled as she ruffled Tsubaki's hair, "You are never change Tsubaki... Even after graduation..." She said which make the red haired woman blush at her smile.

"Ano... Satsuki-san, why are you here? If I'm not mistaken you should be in the north NOL branch, right?" Tsubaki asked shyly.

"I'm called here to subdue the rebels that making a ruckus around here." She said which making Tsubaki looked down, she was already known the missions so she musn't hid it any longer that she noted from her expression. "Like what you expect I'm here to subdue Jin and Noel."

Tsubaki looked down as she still couldn't let her worries hiding from her. Satsuki is known for her skill that cut everyone in her away until she got a title called the white queen. Satsuki sighed as she ruffled her hair again, with a smile gentle in her face.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill all of them..." Satsuki said looking at her. "I will give all of them to NOL except for one person..."

Tsubaki tilted her head, "Who is it, sir?"

Satsuki looked at the ceiling with somewhat sad eyes, "... Ragna the Bloodedge."

/On the flying jet/

Less than fifteen minutes later, the leader was on all fours, spitting blood out of his mouth onto the ground; he looked up and was met with a swift kick to the face. Lying flat on his back and feeling his nose re-broken for the umpteenth time he sputtered.

"Fine." He spat blood out of his mouth and continued, "Captain Hazama told us that the Grim Reaper had left Kagutsuchi, having successfully destroyed the branch, like so many others. We were already outside of Kagutsuchi on some classified work and were told to move to this town and patrol it for any sort of subversive activity. We didn't know you'd be showing up."

"What the fuck Terumi and that bitch 'White queen' wanted?" Ragna asked as he kicked his head and the figure coughed because of the kick.

The figure smirked, "So you know about Yuuki Terumi, do you? Pity. I thought only people that really _mattered_ knew Captain Hazama's true identity." He said as he chuckled and smiled fearless. "The look on your face…priceless. Of course, you know about Terumi. You're probably his number one target. You will die in the hands of our dearest general and leave helplessly son of bitch!"

Ragna smirked, "Son of Bitch… I don't know who is my mother, but if you call me like that than you're not the first one!" Raged Ragna. With one swift cut, an arterial spray gushed from his neck. Ragna dropped the figure, where he writhed for a moment, spluttering before letting loose one last rattling gasps.

Ragna stood there as he took a look with the metal bracelet in his right hand, "Mother… Well maybe that's good thing too…" He thought while looking at the big land in front of him. "So that's the Elemental countries… Never that I expect I will back into this shit hole."


End file.
